


each time

by SongofThunder



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ...nvm it's not in there, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm gonna try it, I've written a ton of these fics, Is it possible to do "Fluff with an angsty ending?", but I've never posted them and I just stick to ACOTAR, fluff with an angsty ending, so how'd I do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongofThunder/pseuds/SongofThunder
Summary: when he failed, they were there.warning: fluffy and happy for the most part, then a wham of angst at the end





	each time

each time he fell, his father was there to guide him.

his father taught him to walk, taught him to talk, taught him everything he knew.

when he stole his father's sword and tried to swing it, his father didn't scold him. only fixed his grip, then commissioned a smaller sword so his son could learn.

each time he missed a shot, or lost his balance, his father would whisper in his ear. "lift your arm a little," or "tilt your body to the side."

he lived for the few moments where his father would whisper "perfect."

even as a famed knight, his father always found time for his son.

his little hero.

 

each time he was alone, his sister was there to accompany him.

his little sister popped up whenever he was isolated, and sometimes when wasn't.

when he was lonely, Aryll would jump out from behind a bush and surprise him, and fill the air with her chatter. he could have lived for ten thousand years on that alone. she was enough company for anyone, and she never ran out of things to talk about.

when he was angry, and needed some alone time, Aryll was there too. she always let him yell at her and throw sticks, and once he was done, he let her talk to him, tell him stories. and he felt better much faster than if he had remained alone.

 

each time he was hurt, Mipha was there to heal him. it didn't matter whether it was a true injury.

yes, she would heal him when he scraped his arm on the bowstring or cut himself with his sword or fell off his horse onto a rock, but what he cared about more was how she cared about him.

when he was angry or depressed, no matter how he tried to hide it, Mipha knew. even when he remained silent, which would fool almost anyone as to what he was feeling within, Mipha saw through it. Mipha would come to his side and let him talk about it. sometimes she gave him little words of advice, little sayings that sometimes made him laugh, sometimes made him think. but always, always, she would make him feel better.

she truly did have a gift for that.

 

each time he felt low, Revali was there to try to lower him.

which, yeah, doesn't sound all that great.

but whenever he faltered- why had the sword chosen him? the princess hated him, the Deku Tree said he was worthy, but was he really? whenever he doubted himself, Revali was there to scoff.

"having doubts? perhaps the hero of the sword isn't good enough." and then, he was filled with a furious determination, because he had to prove Revali wrong.

he was good enough. he was brave enough. the sword had chosen him for a goddess-damned reason. Revali was totally, definitely, w-r-o-n-g.

he was sure Revali knew this happened. sometimes, afterward, when Revali thought he wasn't looking, he would grin widely, as if triumphant.

although, that could just be Revali. who could tell?

 

each time he was afraid, Daruk was there to raise him. "come on, little guy!" he'd roar, filling the area with hearty laughter. if he admitted he was scared to go on, Daruk would just laugh again. "ha! nothing to be afraid of!" and then clap him on the back so hard that he’d see stars for a few minutes.

and in the few minutes it took to recover, Daruk would look at him curiously. “why ARE you afraid?”

and because he was out of breath and he wasn’t thinking straight, he’d tell him.

“I’m afraid my elixir will run out and I’ll set on fire,” or “it’s an IGNEO TALUS.”

and Daruk would laugh again and dump six gallons of elixir on him.

“little guy, this is what’s gonna happen- we’re gonna head up to that talus, and then we’re gonna use a couple of bombs to throw at it, and then we’re gonna use those ice arrows Mipha gave us-“

he would explain every worry with such certainty that he felt braver already.

“but what if-“

“IF isn’t gonna happen!”

If Daruk said nothing was gonna go wrong, nothing would go wrong.

as long as he was with Daruk, he could face anything. Daruk wasn't afraid of anything, and neither was he.

 

each time he needed help, Urbosa was there to advise him.

admittedly, not all the time. he was a he, and as far as he knew, he was staying that way. So he couldn't follow her into her home.

…at least, he couldn't before, until Urbosa used a genius trick to let him in.

from then on, whenever he had a problem, Urbosa would help him with it.

problems with Zelda? she'd tell him what to do. a fancy royal party was coming up, and he didn't know how to act? she would teach him simple etiquette, then have him come back for lessons so it never happened again.

"if you need help, you can always come to me."

so he did, and she never reneged on her word.

 

and then, the Calamity.

and each time he breathed, they didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> note: bits of trivia!  
> -originally, there was a scene where some kids jump out at Link pretending to be Yiga, which leads to a tearful story to Mipha where he explains how his mother was killed by them. I cut that for obvious reasons. Doesn't fit the type of story.  
> -It's not just Revali. Link turns visibly red with anger when Revali scoffs like that, so Revali totally knows. Also, if the grin had been for a different reason, Revali definitely would have flaunted the smug smile. I like to think Revali's actually nice under the "I am better than thou" exterior.  
> -Originally the new Champions were in this story, but then I thought of the lines "and every time he breathed, they didn't" and I knew that's how it had to end.  
> -I'll maybe put them in a new story?


End file.
